


Bang Bang She Shot Him Down

by ceroate (cero_ate)



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/ceroate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's thoughts after shooting Ivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang She Shot Him Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikibug13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/gifts).



Bang  
She watched as his body fell to the ground, as blood poured out of the wounds she had caused.

“Mission, accomplished.” She slid into the back seat of the Rolls Royce and started disassembling her gun. She pondered replacing it. Many of the parts were wearing out, and she had been offered a new one. She might take them up on that.

It was rather cold in the car. She shivered a little at the bite, glad she was getting out of Moscow. A ride to the plane, then a quiet flight back to England for a couple of weeks should drive some of the chill from her bones. She was getting too old to appreciate Moscow in the winter, even if she did look fabulous in white.

Normally she would have shot him from a distance, but for some reason she felt she owed him the close up of him knowing that it was her who’d shot him, rather than a nameless, faceless agent. She didn’t get any of the red on her though.

Bang  
Falling in love with him had been a mistake. They were on opposite sides of the game. All the women were warned against that in training. She wasn’t a spring chicken, to be easily led astray by the heat of an embrace, but there had been something about him. She couldn’t believe that she’d fallen into that stupid trap. She was the best wet-works operative in the business. Why couldn’t she have fallen for one of the boys in the US CIA? They weren’t bad. Falling for one of them, while not encouraged, was at least sanctioned by their respective employers at the current time. Francis was occasionally adorable, all gooey inside, and Joe was funny, when he wasn’t being a lech. Even when he was being a lech, he was rather humorous. Likely, neither of them would have led to her having to shoot him. There were many lovely agents who weren’t her direct enemies, who she wouldn’t have been ordered to shoot as a test of her loyalty. She could have developed an affection for. She wanted to feel resentful, but she - they’d both known the risks when they made the choice to see each other outside of their jobs.

At their level, there were so few who could match their intelligence, wit. He had been witty. It had been part of his charm. The spy business was as much a game as a matter of security to them, and one couldn’t help but grow rather fond of their opposing numbers, in an odd way. When one saw more of the opposing side than one did normal people, one grew to understand them.

She did, however, feel resentful that her loyalty had been questioned in such a manner by her superiors. The men she worked with never were forced to make such choices when they engaged in liasons They were generally congratulated on their attempts to flip the enemy, not ordered to shoot them. She had followed through of course. Her loyalty _was_ to MI-6 and her country, not her feelings. She wondered if she was becoming a monster, but put that out of her mind for now, certain that the thought was merely there because of the day’s endeavors.

The car wound it’s way through the streets, and she watched out the window, feeling for some reason that it should be raining, even if it wasn’t. Maybe she was missing England. She’d visit there soon again. Maybe take some of the leave time she had accrued.

He hadn’t even been the best lover she’d ever had. There just had been something almost playful about him that so many of their kind lost by the time they reached their level. Their level of agent had generally had the idealism knocked out of them well before they reached their level. That, more than anything, had drawn her to him. Also his strange capacity for mercy. So odd, in a Russian spy. He had been far more interested in accruing information rather than the barbaric killing that so many fell to.

Bang  
She stored her gun under her seat, to await the next project and buckled in to await take-off. Touching her cheeks, she was confused at the wet on them. She hadn’t been close enough for the blood to splatter. Her chest felt funny, tight inside. She was confused at it as she started to cry. Why was she crying? All she’d done was what she had done many times before in the past. Was it because she hadn’t truly completed the job? But failures hadn’t made her cry in the past. She knew she’d not done it right. She’d truly not completed the mission by killing him. She’d shot him in the chest and she knew he had back-up near enough that if he got immediate medical attention he would be saved. Stupid crying. She hated it. It was hard enough being a woman and doing what was supposedly a “man’s” job. If any of the guys caught her crying they’d never respect her, despite the fact she could out-shoot most of them. All they would care about was that she cried after a mission. It’d prove she was “just a girl” and not capable of their way of life.

She couldn’t get the image of his face after she shot him out of her mind though. Full of love and understanding… She thought he knew why she’d shot him. He’d looked surprised too. She wasn’t sure about that. Why he’d been surprised that she shot him in the chest, she really wasn’t sure. She sat on the bed, and the tears poured down her cheeks, and she didn’t sob or anything like that, but she couldn’t stop them, and she was afraid if she started to sob she wouldn’t stop, so she let the tears pour down as the plane taxied down the runway, and sped up to take off. She didn’t look back at Moscow. That bad decision was done with. She wasn’t sure why she felt so empty inside. She hoped her next assignment would be with Joe or Francis. It would be good to see them again. She could do without Marvin and his rants about government control again.


End file.
